


I Don’t Feel So Well

by Gyhl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl/pseuds/Gyhl
Summary: Chronic Pain| Hypothermia | Infection
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950607
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I Don’t Feel So Well

His legs itched. Specifically right above his left leg’s Achilles tendon. It was _maddening_ , but it was better than his right leg, which was still screaming there was Something Wrong, maybe it’s on fire, maybe something else; whatever it was, it was Wrong.

Merlin tipped his head back against the sofa. At least his missing left leg was probably starting to heal. Well, the stump where it was and the nerves, unlike the right one that was still insisting that it was there. And then there was the bone-deep ache that came with the prosthetics. He’d grow accustomed to them in time and, once the remains of his legs healed fully, the pain would fade.

He wasn’t even sure how much of that pain was in his head and how much was real. Either way, it amounted to the same thing.

He never talked about this with Harry or Eggsy. One of them would mother hen him to death; the other would talk to the first. He knew it was because they cared about him, but… he didn’t want to be treated like an invalid. Not at home and certainly not at work.

Not that he was even… working just now. The mansion was still being rebuilt; the agents who’d been out on assignment, along with Harry and Eggsy, were scrambling to find people to fill up some of their ranks, both in agents and staff.

_No, no, take the time; I know you always have a list of people. You hardly need to come in to look them over._

He really didn’t; he’d already started reaching out to some of the people. Depending on how things went, he’d have three people in R&D in a short while. But that didn’t mean he _liked_ being essentially benched.

He heard the door open and quickly went back to his lists. From the sound of the footfalls, it was Harry. But he could never be certain with those two. When he wasn’t on a mission, Eggsy imitated Harry’s walk almost perfectly.

But it was Harry’s head that peeked into the lounge.

“Hello, darling.”

“You’re back early.”

“Mmm.”

Merlin’s gazed snapped onto Harry’s at the noncommittal noise. “What?”

“Medical’s dealing with examining the first group of potentials…”

Merlin made a sound that wasn’t _quite_ a groan. He’d contacted the new head of Medical and asked if she could have a _member_ of Medical bring some things… namely something for the pain. And, being busy and knowing full well they lived together, they’d asked Harry.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was this bad?” Harry asked softly as he brought Merlin the baggie with two pill bottles inside. “Does this have much to do with my suggesting you work from home?”

“A suggestion was it?”

“Alright, perhaps it was a bit more than a suggestion.” Harry gave him a wry smile and handed him the bag. “True as that might be, that doesn’t answer my question.”

“It’s…” Merlin sighed. 

Harry put a hand on his cheek. “Darling, if you were anyone else-” Merlin’s brow rose “-I wouldn’t even have you working on filling up your end of staff. But I know you. You _need_ to keep busy, and if I have you working from home, you’ll use the tech we already have instead of pushing yourself physically.”

Merlin just stared at him for a moment. He hadn’t… considered that Harry had wanted him to work from home because the man knew full well that he’d push himself. And he knew that would mean pushing himself _well beyond_ where his physical therapist felt he should be.

“Harry,” he said softly.

“They’re picking puppies tomorrow.”

“Mm.”

“Medical cleared you to train them, _as long_ as you take what pain medication you need and you do _not_ push yourself.”

“I have _one_ condition.”

Harry smiled. “Name it, darling.”

“You don’t mother hen me.”

“Deal,” he said.

“Good.”

Harry’s smile widened a bit and a mischievous glint twinkled in his eyes. “I’ll just have Eggsy do it.”


End file.
